


The Passage of Time

by Stingpenguin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dealing with Time, Keyleth is going to live a long fucking time, Lifespans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingpenguin/pseuds/Stingpenguin
Summary: Keyleth has been alive for four-hundred and twenty years when she starts forgetting their faces.





	The Passage of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Its one in the fucking morning and i’m watching said CR1 clips, man.

Keyleth has been alive for four-hundred and twenty years when she starts forgetting their faces.

Of course, Scanlan is still around, his children and grandchildren visit often, but she’s forgetting their faces. She’s describing them, one day. “And Tiberius, he was a..... I think.... bronze, maybe?” She says, but her voice is starting to fail her. 

Next thing she knows, she  _cant_ describe their faces, they’re lost on her, and she cries that night. 

 

* * *

 

   

   Keyleth is six-hundred-and-fourty-three years old when she can’t remember their names. She doesn’t cry that night, for she ran out of tears nearly two-hundred years ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Keyleth waits for the raven to arrive, as always. She can’t remember why she waits for it, though.

 

* * *

 

Keyleth is eight-hundred-and-three years old when realizes she can’t remember what she did in her younger years. That’s fine, though.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s nearly a thousand when she starts adopting, she finds a young red dragonborne and a tiny goliath in the forest, and raises them as druids. 

Next, she finds another pair, a small gnome with soft, white hair, along with a human, also with white hair. Weird.

After them, it’s another gnome.

Then its a pair of twins, two half elves that seem awfully familiar.

 

* * *

 

Keyleth is nearing one-thousand-and-two-hundred years when her children depart to adventure, a wild little party of druids, off into the world to meet new people, find themselves.

 

_It feels awfully familiar._

 

* * *

 

 

In only a few years, three of her children are married, and she smiles, even though theres a pang in her chest. Somehow, the weddings feel incomplete, like they’re missing some people,

 

* * *

 

 

Keyleth is one-thousand-six-hundrend-and-five years old when she receives news that one of her children, Percy, died in a fight with some titan, and she cries that night. It feels far too familiar.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

She’s one-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fourty when she’s on her deathbed. Her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren are there. A raven lands on the windowsill.

_she can’t remember why the raven is here_

 

* * *

 

Keyleth arrives in the afterlife confused, she feels so light, her hair is red again, and some people who look like her children are standing in front of her- except- they’re dressed funny, Tiberius is wearing some weird coat instead of robes, Vex has a bear beside her, Grog is wearing way less than he usually does.

_wait_

She smiles. Vax is in front of her, her love.

She smiles, for she has finally been reunited. 

_Vox Machina has finally been reunited._

 

* * *

 

_**The End** _


End file.
